Do You Want To Eat Some Souls?
by RadarButts
Summary: Small serious oneshot which lost focus. Soul Eater and Frozen Crossover.


Soul Eater. He happens to be my best friend and the only guy that I fully trust. Yes, I do trust my other friends but... I'm just closer to Soul. He keeps insisting that his last name is Eater but I don't believe him. Actually, no one knows his real last name, even after all the years that we've known him. It can't be Eater because I've looked his name up. Not one result was found. He is a Death Scythe! Why was it that I couldn't find out anything about him on the Internet but I could about me? I'm just an normal, scythe meister who happens to have a demon scythe.

And that demon scythe was sitting right next to me. He had a scowl on his face, expression too difficult to determine as mad or sleepy, as he flipped through the channels, there was no telling when he was going to give up searching and fall asleep.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah?" I stopped drinking my bottle of water and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You don't have to cook for me tonight, actually you don't have to cook at all. I'll pay for some take out for you. I'm going out on a date." Soul sighed and set the remote down in between us.

"Again?" This would be the fifth date this month. How many more would this guy take?

"Yeah.. I have to go just to make sure Black*Star does this bet." Soul said and stood up. He dusted his self off and headed towards his room. I watched him go and return with his wallet. He handed me enough money for a full pizza. Of course I wouldn't use all of it. I'd just walk to the nearby burger joint and pay Soul back whenever I had the chance.

"So, what's the bet?"Hopefully Black*Star wasn't dating anyone else but Tsubaki, I've been silently routing for them to get together.

"The assassin has to go out with Tsubaki and last the whole night. If he doesn't then be owes me fifty bucks, if he does then I owe him. Even if he lasts the night, I still win. I wouldn't have to listen to him going on about if Tsubaki can handle him and his godly figure." I noted that Soul said night.

Before I replied, I looked out the window. The date wouldn't be happening soon. It was probably somewhere around three right now.

"Wouldn't it be awkward if you came along? You would look like the third wheel sitting in the whatever booth of the whatever restaurant that you're going to."

"That's why I'm going to be sitting in the booth behind them... This will be so uncool. At least my dinner is going to be payed for." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. To me, he had to most unusual hair color ever. It was hypnotizing. It was also one of the many reasons that I loved having him as a partner.

I nodded as he spoke, already making my own plans. "I think I'm going to invite some people over then." I didn't want to be alone. There was nothing else for me to do in the small apartment so a little get together wouldn't hurt.

"Like?"

"Oh you know, Liz, Patty, Kid, Crona and Hiro." I mumbled. I knew that Soul didn't take too kind to Hiro. He thought that the blonde was an annoying freak who had problems but Hiro was actually pretty cool. Soul just never took the time to actually hang out with him.

"Kid and Hiro?"

"Yeah? What, is there a new rule that says that I can't have friends over?"

"No but why them? You obviously know nothing about guys so why bother. Kid is just going to complain about how everything isn't symmetrical and Hiro is just gonna... Be the weirdo that he is."

"Hiro isn't as weird as you!" I crossed my arms and stood up, trying to get into Soul face. He surprisingly grown a lot over the past four years.

Taking a my index finger, I stabbed Soul in his chest. "And I'll have you know that I do know enough about boys. I have to deal with you, you know. Who do you think I live with? An overprotective guard dog?"

Actually I do. That's another thing about Soul that I love and sometimes hate. Behind the shark teeth and cool act is a big white guard dog. Instead of the usual choice, I see Soul as a sheepdog. Maybe even a husky.

"No," Soul growled, proving the theory of him being a dog. "And I'm not a dog."

"I never said that you were."

"But you implied it. You imply things a lot." Soul said.

I laughed. He didn't know much about me. We're usually too busy to discuss our likes and dislikes. "The only thing you know about me is my name, age, and sign." Soul stared at me blankly. He took hold my wrist which belong to the hand that was still on his chest.

"Your favorite color is red, you're in love with rabbits, you hate the rain but like thunderstorms, your favorite food is pasta, your favorite number is ninety nine, you only let your hair down on Saturdays, and you have a massive obsession with books. Oh, and your favorite place to read is on school's roof." His face remained the same while mine had wide eyes and an open mouth.

I couldn't believe it. How did he pay attention to me so well that I never noticed it? When I'd ask for things he'd ignore me. When we fight we would constantly argue about rather I'd use him to guard myself. But never once have I brought up something about myself in front of him without a group of people. And I don't read as much as I use to there, but there is always a book close by.

"Wha...?" My mouth was still open. I quickly closed it and turned my head in embarrassment.

"But whatever. If I'm the dog then you're the," he paused and turned my head around again. "Pussy..."

"Soul!" I hissed and reached behind my back. My hand returned with a book.

"Cat!"

It slammed down on top of Souls head. The Maka Chop was a fantastic weapon that has been with me for years.

Soul groaned as he fell back onto the couch and mumbled "It's only dirty if you think dirty..." I stuck my tongue out at him, ready for his date to start. I started to walk by him until I felt his hands on my hips. They pulled me down with him and I landed in his lap. Soul's head rested on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around me.

"And your hair always smells like lavender." He hummed. By then I was blushing like crazy. But wouldn't anyone? Even if Soul is my best friend, I couldn't help but let my cheeks heat up. "You know that hurt Maka. Telling me that I don't know you. I think you deserve to be punished."

"Soul, let me go." I, Maka Albarn, refuse to act shy. I will not stutter in front of Soul Eater... And whatever his last name was.

I started to tug at his arms and stand up but his grip only got tighter. How could I let him do this? The Maka four years ago could overcome Soul easily, so why couldn't I now? Not knowing why and why Soul suddenly started acting so weird, made me angry. I could feel my body tense up with anger.

"What's up with you?!" I yelled at him and broke free of his grip. To be honest it felt nice and a part of me was being to miss the feel of his arms around me. But then again the other part of me felt like I was just assaulted by a very close person, mostly likely a relative.

Soul looked up at me with a very confused face, the face that was practically yelling out that he was throwing himself at me. He had his mouth open and was trying hard to speak. I could have sworn that I saw him shake.

"You don't...?" He only managed those two words before his cheeks turned the same color of his eyes. He tried to avoid my gaze and shuffle into his room. As me past me he whispered something.

Did he think that I loved him? That I would return the same feelings when he surprise attacked me? It was true that I loved him, but as a friend... Right? For some reason my heart skipped a beat and my cheeks felt like they were on fire when I thought of me and Soul together. Lately I've been feeling so awkward around him. When I was thirteen I didn't feel like this. Maybe a little blushing every once and a while but that was it.

"Soul?" I heard something hit the wall in Soul's room. What was he doing in there? Hopefully he was just throwing around clothes and not breaking anything. My job doesn't pay enough for me to buy another TV or stereo.

There is was again. Something else hit the wall.

"Soul?!" I was starting to worry even more. I slowly walked to his door and knocked."Soul can I come in?" It went silent. I took that as a yes and opened the door. It was locked. "Soul open up!" I assumed that he threw something heavy at the door. When whatever it was connected with the wooden door I jumped. "Soul I'm getting worried! Please open the door!" No answer, just the rustling of the closet door. I really didn't want to do this, but it seemed like I had no choice if I wanted to step inside of his room.

I stood on my toes and reached for the key that was stationed on top of the door frame. I rarely used the key so it took some time for me to figure out how to work it and where to turn when it was inside of the door knob. Finally I heard a click. Should I open the door, should I dare?

"You didn't open it so I did..." I said, stating the obvious when I successfully stepped inside of the other room. A pair of Soul's boxers flew at me.

"Get out! Just, get out." Soul wasn't. I took the time to examine his room. Clothes were everywhere and there were two holes in the wall. They weren't there yesterday. I really regretted making him mad but punching two holes in the house wouldn't help much. A punching bag would do just fine. How he manage to make such a mess in that short period of time was incredible.

"I said get out Maka!" Soul yelled, you could tell that he was in his closet. I didn't dare to open it.

Despite all the yelling and random objects on the floor, I was able to reach Soul with less than five bruises on my and legs. The thought of a yard sale came to mind.

"Go away Maka..." He sighed and I sat in front of the closet door. He rested his forehead on door and mumbled softly. If he really wanted me to leave then he would have to personally shove me out instead of acting like a little kid.

"Soul." I said, I only got a growl in response. "Come on, speak."

"You don't realize what you're doing to me right now. You're driving me crazy! Every since that day when you revealed that you were also a weapon... When I tried to protect you from that blast... Maka I've been liking you for a long time. I know that you don't feel the same so I never told you, it would ruin our, what is it, partnership? I've tried dating a lot because of this. But it's not working..." Soul said bluntly. I could practically see his face, angst.

I didn't know what to do. What could I say? If I spoke then I feared that I would say something that would upset him even more. I couldn't pat his head comfortingly like he did to me when we watched horror movies and I couldn't sing or hum a little tune like he did when I was feeling down, that was Soul's speciality, not mine.

But I'd try away.

_"Do you want to eat some souls?_

_Come on, let's go out and work_

_It's been a while_

_Come out and smile_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be the best team_

_And now we're drifting_

_I wish you would come out and smile_

_Do you want to eat some souls?_

_It doesn't have to be a soul_

"Maka, stop."

"No Soul."

_Do you want to eat some souls?_

_Or ride your motorcycle around Death City?_

_I think there's a murder on the loose_

_I've spoken to Lord Death_

_Says it was just a myth_

_(But we can still go out and slay! )_

_It gets a little lonely,_

_In these three empty rooms,_

_Having to deal with Blair,_

_Soul?_

_I know you're in there come on out,_

_Black*Star is calling you,_

_He said "Hurry up";_

_And I'm trying to get to you,_

_I'm literally right out here for you_

_Just come on out_

_We only have three hours_

_It's just you and me_

_What should we do?_

_Do you want to eat some souls?"_

There was silence, a creak, and a crooked grin. Soul opened the door and gathered me into his arms. "That was terrible Maka. Made me shed a couple of tears." his grin grew even more.

"Thanks Soul." Maka smiled back.

"I actually wouldn't mind a soul right now."

* * *

Okay so, I think we can all safely agreed that this started off as a serious one shot which obviously lost focus.

I'd call this a crackstory. Yup thats what it is.

I do not own Soul Eater or Frozen! (c) rightful owners.


End file.
